Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of flexible containers such as cartons in a unitized package.
Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers having a plurality of container receiving apertures that each engage a corresponding container may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multipackage. Flexible ring carriers may include a handle that extend upwardly from the carrier to enable a consumer to carry the package.
Typically, flexible ring carriers are used to unitize a plurality of generally rigid containers, like cans or bottles. Flexible packaging, such as soft sided juice boxes and similar bags are generally placed into boxes or similar rigid containers. However, a need exists to unitize a plurality of such soft and/or flexible containers into a pleasing consumer package that openly displays the packages and minimizes packaging waste.